Jonah Hill (This Is The End)
Note: This article is ONLY for Jonah Hill's fictional portrayal in 2013 film This Is The End, NOT about his real-life self. Jonah Hill Feldstein is a major antagonist in the 2013 film This Is The End. Unlike his real-life counterpart, the movie version of Jonah Hill is portrayed as pretentious, passive-aggressive, self-righteous and does not get along with Jay Baruchel (the film's protagonist). He was portrayed by , who also played Tighten in Megamind. Personality At the beginning of the film, Jonah is shown to be a very kind, passionate, friendly, open, and caring individual, with Seth stating he is the nicest guy ever. However, Jay finds him to be obnoxious and annoying and is one of the few people that does not believe in this pure hearted persona, saying nobody is that nice. Throughout the entire ordeal, he is level headed, acting in a calm and serious manner, always trying to be the one to calm things down, doesn't get mad at anybody and tries to take all sides when defusing a situation. However, there are several times in which he secretly hinted that he hated Jay, such as discreetly pushing Jay into the pit while everyone is running, putting Jay on the spot to get water, "accidentally" throwing the knife at Jay's thigh, and saying he was disappointed in Jay's attitude when Danny revealed Jay lied to Seth. But one night, when Jonah is praying to God shortly after Jay punched him in the face, it's revealed that he is a complete and utter hypocrite, as well as a pretentious, and self-righteous prick. He also confirmed Jay's suspicion of his hatred toward him by saying he "hated Jay so fucking much", believing he was the worst person ever made, and actually prayed to God to kill Jay. It was most likely because of this that either God or Satan sent a demon to come and possess Jonah. Jonah also has a very high opinion of himself, stating that he would be one of the first people rescued and that the others would come if they could, showing that he thought of his acting career as superior to his friends. Jonah also performs charitable acts and adopts animals to make himself seem like a saint, being a diva for every situation to seem like an empathetic individual, acting nice to everyone and complimenting even the people he hates, specifically Jay, to make others see him as an amazing person and to be seen as higher than everyone else. Biography Apocalypse Began He was first seen in the movie among those whom invited by James Franco, oblivious with the dawn of apocalypse on the outside until Jay and Seth barged in and warned them what happened. Neither he and the rest of the party-goers took it seriously until the earthquake reaches the house, prompting them to evacuate to the outside and greeted by sight of Hollywood in flames. At that moment, Jonah and the others witnessed Michael Cera being impaled by a damaged lamp post before being swallowed by a sinkhole that appeared around James Franco's yard that also swallowed Rihanna, Mindy Kaling, Jason Segel, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Martin Starr, Aziz Ansari, Kevin Hart and David Krumholtz. During this point, Jonah used this opportunity to “accidentally” knock Jay into the hole, though the latter managed to hoist himself up and returned to the house. Franco was stressed that everyone except himself, Jay, Craig, Jonah, and Danny (whose presence remained unnoticed until the next day) ended up either killed or scattered on the outside and Jonah pretends to comfort traumatized Jay. They later watch the news where the disaster occurred in every single continent on Earth that also caused Internet permanently shut down and nullify phone signals that renders cell phones or other kind of the telephones useless. Internet and loss of signal was the beginning as riots erupts in all civilization on Earth that caused it to collapse, right before TV signals were lost for good. Jay was distressed that he didn’t want to die in Franco’s house much to Seth’s chagrin. Everyone became panicked until they heard a chopper approach the house. Their joy was cut short as it turned out the chopper crashed into Franco’s lawn. The crash caused one of the chunk of its propeller vane bursts into Franco’s mansion, much to Craig’s horror and frustration as the said chunk slightly cut his finger. Jay's Deduction of Apocalypse and Disastrous Misunderstanding After gathering the remaining supplies, everyone then sleep for another day. The next day, Danny, (who turned out snuck into Franco's house on the other day and survived the disaster), wasted some of their supplies, inciting argument until a survivor’s head popped out and begged for help. Another argument ensues where Franco and his friends debated whether they should led the man in until the man himself suddenly decapitated by mysterious presence on the outside. The survivor's head caused Danny to be panicked and kicked it in disgust, hilariously caused the others to kicked it like soccer ball until Jonah stops them. The boys then peek out the window to find that the presence that decapitated the man no longer on sight, and so does the man's body. Jay than deduced that Judgement Day has occurred since the city set ablaze and countless good people whom beamed to the sky were raptured where the beam brought their souls straight to Heaven by God, and as this happens, Satan and the demons would be released on Earth. Jonah and the others don't believe his deduction on their situation, but nevertheless established Franco's house as the shelter. After spent some time consuming all drugs that they had (with Jay being the least enthusiastic about it but get apong after accidently drink a can of beverage mixed with ecstacy) and make some con-movies, the boys relaxed until Emma showed up and break into the shelter. Emma still oblivious with what happened as she thought that they dealing with zombie apocalypse (presumably because she encountered a bunch of cannibals on her way to Franco's house), and James had her stay on a room. An argument ensues between the boys because they didn't want Emma felt discomfort with her being the only girl in the shelter. Unfortunately, the argument ended up became tense and during that time, the boys mentioned about rape out loud where Emma, whom turned out heard the argument all the time but oblivious with it's full context, became angrier than ever. She forced the boys to give her all the water and escaped, much to everyone's dismay. Water Supply Crisis The disastrous misunderstanding led them to choose who would go to the basement through the house's lawn. Jay asked if there were any volunteers and Jonah said "Yeah. Any volunteers to go with Jay?" expecting Jay to die. After the two argue the group decide by choosing burnt matches among the intact ones. Craig was chosen to go outside and given a lifeline. Little that he knew that his friends screwed up by forgetting to hold the rope until Craig arrived near the basement's door. Realizing their mistake, the boys warned Craig that they didn't hold the rope just as Craig spotted the mysterious presence that decapitated the survivor long before, causing him to flee back into the house. But the mysterious presence pulled the rope that Craig accidentally pulled to the outside and tries to pulled him back. Jonah didn't help much of the situation as when he threw the knife, he intentionally ended up impaling Jay's leg but made it look like an accident. Franco exasperatedly berated that the water supply was right below them, giving the idea to dig a hole in the floor to enter through. Though there is an argument between Franco, Danny, and Seth, the digging was succeeded when Jay aided Seth once and Danny sulked and left Seth for worked himself. The success was cut short when Danny wants to drink another glass of water, to the objection of everyone at the table. Danny spitefully proceeded to wash himself in the water, wasting every single drop of water and even sprayed them during the heat of the argument, forcing the men to kick Danny out. In retaliation, Danny shoots them all with Franco's gun only to reveal that it was given empty bullets. As everyone berated Danny, he angrily told that civilization has crumbled and stated that they're just self-righteous jerks, calling Jonah a fucking cunt (pompous ass in the TV version) during his berating speech. Danny revealed that Jay was already in town two months prior, but stayed at a hotel, instead of at Rogen's house, because of their strained friendship where Jay also previously asked Danny not to tell the truth. Possession After kicking Danny out, Jonah crafted an insult in the least demeaning way possible and told Jay that even though it could have been Jonah's fault, he was disappointed in Jay for lying to his friends. Jay sees through the obvious hatred and his nice-guy facade and punched Jonah in the face, giving him a nasty nosebleed. Before sleeping, Jonah upsettingly prays for God to kill Jay out of pure spite, showing Jay's negative opinion about Jonah was true all along. Instead of fulfilling Jonah's wishes God condemned him by allowing an Incubus to rape him as retribution for his wrong doings. The next morning, Jonah behaves normal until Jay and Craig left; it is at that time when the incubus takes complete control of Jonah, and knocks him unconscious. Seth and Franco believed that he was suffering an LBS (low blood sugar) episode and tried to feed him with a Milky Way snack, before Jonah unexpectedly awoke and declared the apocalypse, passing out again right after. Seth and Franco noticed strange bile coming out of Jonah's mouth. Jonah unexpectedly vomited on James Franco and Seth Rogen and sneaked away. Jonah tried to ambush Franco, but Seth yells "STOP!" to him. Jonah then tossed Seth to the edge of the hole in the basement. Jonah then threatens to rape Seth before the latter head-butted him, resulting him hurled to the second floor like a softball. As the duo go into hiding, Jonah stalked and found them in one of Franco's wardrobes. However, the duo frantically descended on the stairs just as Jay and Craig showed up and subdued Jonah before they tied the possessed comedian to one of their beds. Exorcism attempt and Karmic Death After reviewing the latest events and accepted that Biblical Apocalypse Jay proposed earlier indeed happening in a meeting, coupled with realization that they still stuck in the dying land of the living for their past wrongdoings, the celebrities decided to set things right, starting from exercising Jonah. By using the exorcising trick in The Exorcist, Jay, with makeshift cross out of two spatulas tied in cross-like shape, tries to kick the demon out of Jonah's body. The nervous Seth wonders whether it will work due to Jay's compelling cries seemingly not work, but Jay insisted that it will and continue the attempt. Few compelling cries later, the possessed Jonah begins to agitate as the exorcism begins to take effect as he shake entire bed in agony. Unfortunately, when it appeared that Jonah can be saved, things went wrong when Seth attacks Jay and instigate an argument between them due to possessed Jonah's goading. The demon's attempt to maintain its hold over Jonah however, went horribly right due to the duo knocked the nearby candles and set the whole room ablaze. To compound the issue, the celebrities are too distracted by another argument (Jay and Seth's bickering unwittingly reveals a stash of food Franco hid from everyone, which left Craig furious and Seth incredulous due to him only given a cracker) until the fire consumed nearly half of the room. Jonah yelled at them to put the fire out, only to be burned alive himself and chasing the boys. The fiery chase ends with the actors outside just as the remains of Franco's house falls onto Jonah's body, killing him. As he died alongside the demon who possessed him, his remains were buried inside the remains of Franco's house, and his soul was sent to hell. Quotes Gallery Images Jonah Jay Seth.jpg|Jonah when reunites with Jay at the beginning of the film THE EXORCISM OF JONAH HILL TITLE CARD LOL!.jpg|The Exorcism of Jonah Hill, Conjuring teaser trailer title card parody of Jay's ill-fated attempt to exorcizing Jonah Hill Jonah Jay Seth sleepover.jpg|Jonah sleepover with Jay and Seth during the first night of apocalypse Jonah murder.jpg|Jonah's attempted murder on Jay when the colossal sinkhole opened in Franco's lawn Jonah taming Emma watson.jpg|Jonah tried to calm Emma Watson when she was angered due to mistaken the boys tried to rape her Videos This is the End Exorcism of Jonah Hill Trivia *Jonah Hill's demonized self is a parody of both Evil Dead and The Exorcist. **The scene where Jonah Hill is raped by a demon is a parody of a similar scene in Rosemary's Baby (1968). The line "This isn't a dream, this is really happening!" is lifted straight from this scene. Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Category:Mentally Ill Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Rapists Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Movie Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Horror Villains Category:Parody/Homage